


April 19, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell cried out after Gentleman Ghost's attack sent him into one side of a Smallville store.





	April 19, 2002

I never created DC.

Reverend Amos Howell cried out after Gentleman Ghost's attack sent him into one side of a Smallville store and he scowled.

THE END


End file.
